


As if Licking Honey

by mresundance



Series: Things We Said [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Mind Games, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, hannibal is a horny gay nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal lays a trap for Will, and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if Licking Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprigofzest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprigofzest/gifts).



> For this prompt: "Things you said when you thought I was asleep."
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/130510703017/12-things-you-said-when-you-thought-i-was)

It was a trap.

With Will, everything was: one part trap, one part game, one part flirtation, two parts love and adoration, and one occasional part of unconditional surrender. It never divided evenly; it depended entirely on Hannibal's mood how they were all divided, and why.

And, since the plunge off the cliff, it depended just as equally on Will's own moods.

That evening, with the train rumbling towards Bern, it was a trap. A test. Hannibal was curious to see what Will would do.

It was a rather simple test, in the scheme of things, something Hannibal couldn't execute while they were in a hotel room. Will was far too astute to be fooled in that context, even with Hannibal's mastery over his own body. Will would notice Hannibal wasn't  _truly_ asleep. But on the train, in the night, when the darkness and the noise could fog Will's perceptions, Hannibal could find out what happened -- what Will might say or do -- when he thought Hannibal was soundly asleep. Curled up in a blanket and his pajamas, on his side of their train carriage.

Hannibal was congratulating himself on his cleverness when Will returned from his ritual pre-bed wandering -- the habits of someone who had so long been an insomniac that he distrusted sleep entirely -- and thus took to wandering, drinking, or reading, to fend off sleep and disappointment.

Will thudded into the carriage, and the door slid shut behind him.

"Hannibal?"

His voice was coarse; it reminded Hannibal of burnt coffee beans.  

"Of course you're asleep," Will said tiredly, defeatedly.

Hannibal heard Will unzipping his pants. It was only with great effort that he didn't rouse.

They hadn't been very intimate since surviving the fall. There'd been embraces, and small touches, but nothing past that. It hadn't disappointed Hannibal. But even the sound of water running in the bath, and knowing that Will was there, naked, could elicit an ache, a  _hunger_ in Hannibal. He tried not to be rude about it, of course, but he still fantasized: Will's slender body, a spill of cream skin and chocolate brown curls against white bed sheets; Will's lips against his own, scalding and sweet as heated honey; and the particular, delicate taste of Will's cock in his mouth.  

The rasping of clothes over Will's skin subsided, replaced by a low hum, barely discernable over the  _cha-chunk_  of the train.

Hannibal's skin tightened. Will hummed  _[Nulla in Mundo Pax Sincera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdCAfK_CN8U)_ , and Hannibal felt something inside him shatter.

The curtains whispered as Will opened them. In the dark, the aria floated in some vague place between heaven and earth. It waded with Will into the warm blue waters of his mind palace. To some place just beyond Hannibal's ken.

Hannibal couldn't bear it. He peeked.

Milk colored moonlight washed over Will's naked torso, glowing on his face and in his hair. The song reached a crescendo -- Will's lips pursed, his Adam's apple vibrating -- and Hannibal felt his cock twitch.

Will turned, his eyes silver. He smiled in a way that made Hannibal think of the word  _delectable._

"Sed occulto factus ore, homo demens in amore saepe lambit quasi mel." ***

The Latin was a bit awkward on Will's tongue, but more than serviceable. He kept smiling as he crept forward. He wore his pajama bottoms, so only his chest and shoulders were naked, but Hannibal had already seen enough to last him years -- forever, even.

Will knelt on the floor next to Hannibal's bunk, running his fingers through Hannibal's hair.

"You were faking," Will said coyly.

Hannibal shrugged.

"Were you curious?" Will asked, taking Hannibal's hand.

"I was," Hannibal answered.

"Did I  _sate_  your curiosity?"

Will's kiss, against Hannibal's palm, made Hannibal's cock harden.  

"In a manner," Hannibal said.

"Hm," Will licked his lips, looking like some demonic fiend.

"I was curious too," he whispered, before drawing Hannibal's finger into his mouth and sucking.

Hannibal realized that Will had set a trap to answer his own trap, but Will's mouth was hot and dark, his tongue and lips pulsing around him, and Hannibal was  _much_ more interested in that.  

 

* * *

 

 *** But with a furtive touch of the lips, a man maddened by love will often kiss as if licking honey.


End file.
